Various types of umbrella stands are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is an apparatus for anchoring an umbrella including a container base and a cylindrical male attachment member medially attached and upwardly extended from a flattened middle portion of the container base, with the cylindrical male attachment member having an inner threaded cavity. What has been further needed is an umbrella shaft having an umbrella canopy attached to a top end and a threaded exterior portion disposed proximal a bottom end, with the threaded exterior portion of the umbrella shaft selectively threadable engageable with the inner threaded cavity of the cylindrical male attachment member. Lastly, what has been needed is a hook attached to the umbrella shaft proximal the top end and a shovel removably attachable to the hook. The inner chamber of the container base is fillable with a weighty substance that can include, but not be limited to, sand. The apparatus for anchoring an umbrella thus provides a uniquely structured portable way in which to keep a beach umbrella more secure and stable through the weighty substance disposed within the inner chamber of the container base. The removable shovel provides additional assistance to a user in filling the inner chamber of the container base with the weighty substance.